Phoenix In The Dark
by SonAmyUniverse
Summary: Arnold and Helga's life is like a rollercoaster of mixed emotions that they have yet to fully understand.


**Phoenix In The Dark**

 **The First Chapter3**

Seeing them dance in slow motion, was bad enough.

But when they blamed me for the fountain incident,

I knew right then, that I couldn't take this anymore.

 **{Yesterday}**

 _(*Arnold and the rest of his friends walked towards Helga in the center of the ballroom*)_

 _Arnold-"What has gotten into you Helga?"_

 _Helga-"What are you talking abou-"_

 _Arnold glares at her. "Don't play dumb. I think you and I both know that you were the one who messed with the fountain."_

 _Helga throws her arms up in frustration._

 _"First off, I'm not playing dumb, that's Harold's game!"_

 _Harold-"HEY!"_

 _"Second of all, WHAT FOUNTAIN? All night, for the past 2 hours, someone has to mention a fountain whenever they're near me. I didn't even realize there was a fountain here!"_

 _"Oh, quit lying, and tell the truth already Helga! You messed with the fountain!"_

 _"NO I DIDN'T ARNOLD."_

 _With that, Helga stormed out of the ballroom and walked outside._

 _Arnold followed her outside._

 _"Hey, I'm not done talking to you!"_

 _Helga rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, I was done listening!"_

 _Helga tried to walk away faster, but Arnold caught up to her._

 _"Helga, look at me when I am speaking to you."_

 _"No! You're not the boss of me!"_

 _Arnold groaned and grabbed her shoulders, then spun her around to face him._

 _"I said look at me!"_

 _Helga gasped._

 _Arnold looked into her eyes, and saw pain and fear overcome her before him._

 _He quickly let go of her shoulders and covered his mouth in shock._

 _"Helga I-I'm so sor-"_

 _She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists._

 _"Don't."_

 _"But-"_

 _"I said don't!"_

 _"I'm s-"_

 _"NO! DON'T APOLOGIZE TO ME. I'M SICK OF HEARING IT."_

 _Arnold stood there, water still dripping from his hair._

 _Helga sighed, opened her eyes, and walked towards him._

 _She gently took his hands in her own._

 _Tears had long threatened to escape down her face._

 _"You know what I'm sick of? Everyone apologizing to me, for blaming me when something terrible happens. They think that I'm scary and wack, as if they're the victims of being bullied by me. And after all of this...I'd only realize that I'm the real victim here. I'm always going to be the one who gets blamed, and made a fool out of."_

 _Helga sighed and walked over to a nearby bench. Arnold walked over and sat down next to her, staring down at the ground._

 _"Tonight, for once, I thought I was going to be okay just...being myself. And look where that's gotten me..."_

 _Arnold's eyes widened and he turned his head towards her._

 _"Helga...I haven't exactly been completely honest with you back there."_

 _Helga raised a brow and faced him. "Huh?"_

 _He sighed and closed his eyes slowly._

 _"The truth is..."_

 _Then he slowly put his hand in hers._

 _"I've had your back tonight, this entire time. And...even if it was you that messed with the fountain, it wouldn't have mattered since it wasn't the thing I was upset about. I didn't care about the mess, I cared about my dance with Lila being ruined."_

 _"Arnold, if you were on my side this entire time, then why did you say it was my fault?"_

 _"Because that's what everyone expected me to say."_

 _"And, you ACTUALLY care what they think?"_

 _"I didn't want to let them down."_

 _"And it's okay to let me down?!"_

 _"That wasn't my intention I swear!"_

 _"Oh believe me Arnold, I know that. You know what else I know?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I know that you want to be my friend, yet you're afraid to be. I know you're a good guy Arnold, but I can't be more disappointed in you than I am right now."_

 _Helga slowly stood up. "I'm going home. It's getting late, and it's starting to get cold out here."_

 _"Helga-"_

 _Arnold quickly grabbed her arm._

 _She sighed. "Arnold...I just need to rest. Please. If you let me go, then I might visit you tomorrow."_

 _Arnold sighed and let go of her arm. "Fair enough."_

 _As Helga was about to walk out, Arnold spoke from behind her._

 _"Hey...uh Helga?"_

 _"What is it now Arnold?"_

 _"Goodnight..." He said, blushing a little._

 _Helga slowly turned around to face him._

 _A tiny smile formed across her lips._

 _"Goodnight Football head."_

 _She turned back around and walked out of the building to her sister's car._

 _Arnold waved as the car drove off._

 _For the first time that night, he actually found himself smiling at the thought of Helga Pataki._


End file.
